


What I Thought Was Write

by AllyB23



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyB23/pseuds/AllyB23
Summary: A crossover between Re:zero and Shera because Rem and Scorpia deserve better, so why not each other? Crack taken seriously. The characters might be a bit OOC.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Kudos: 5





	What I Thought Was Write

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All characters come from the creators of Shera and Re:Zero.

The white haired beauty had to physically restrain herself from glancing back at the desolate landscape behind her. She had been walking for three days now and she prided herself for not turning around. So why was it now, when she was so close to leaving everything behind, did she hesitate? She startled out of her thoughts when Emily chirped behind her. She smiled down at the round bot, her actual best friends creation.  
“You’re right, Emily, as always, I have to set things right. She took a deep, slow breath, and tightened the straps on her backpack. She took one step, then another, all the while keeping her thoughts firmly on Emily’s maker and not her. She had to force herself to think of purple hair, electronics-. She couldn’t help it. Her mind flew back to those bright, sharp, multi-colored eyes. The way those eyes shined in mischief, burned with furious passion when angry. The way she would never admit getting excited when seeing a ball of yarn. The way she curled her tail around herself when she finally allowed herself to sleep. How amazing she looked in that tuxedo, and those ripped tights. She couldn’t help it. The first time she ever laid eyes on Catra all those years ago, she knew she wanted that girl to be hers. In some way, somehow, it didn’t matter. Friend, enemy, lover. And when Adora left, Catra claimed Scorpia as hers, and really, who was she to disagree? Emily chirped thrice beside her and Scorpia nodded, continuing her walk forward. Emily was right. Catra was a bad friend, and she needed to forget about her. She needed to find Adora and Adoras friends, she needed to save Entrapta, she needed to set things right. She and Emily trekked on for hours, stopping only now and then to drink water. When she reached the forest that separated her from the rest of the Hordes’ base camp, she stopped, deciding that now was as good a time as any to stop and rest for the night before trekking on till morning. When she lit the fire and started cooking she felt the air shift around her. She didn’t look up until Emily chirped in tension, but when she did she was met with a pair of stunning blue eyes staring back at her from the shadows of the trees. She was caught off guard for a moment before she smiled.  
“Hello, would you like to come sit?” The girl hesitated for a moment before stepping out of the forest and into the light of the fire.

~~~

She had finally stopped crying by the time she realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was. The only boy she had a crush on, confirming that he could never love her back, broke something in her that she didn’t expect. She agreed to help him find Amelia but when he was returned to the white-haired witches arms Rem faded into the background with everyone and everything else. Ram pushed her away too, curling into the masters side, leaving Rem feeling nauseous in a way she couldn’t explain, especially when her sister snapped at her every time she mentioned it. She doubted Subaru even knew she left. She was used to being pushed aside and undermined. It happened whenever she was with her sister after all, especially when they were younger and still living in the village. But then came the foreigner who knew nothing about their world and continued to rearrange it until she didn’t know where she fit anymore. The foreigner who saw her and didn’t treat her like an average maid, or a demon, or someone to be undermined. The foreigner who saw her for what she was. She didn’t even know what she was, but he was confident that he did and he seemed so sure of it. Now she felt like she was right back at the beginning again, and she didn’t know anything. So she decided, then, that the only way to know was to leave, to get far away from Subaru as possible. She needed to set things right, she needed to set herself right. So here she was in this forest she’d never been to before, a bag full of provisions, and nowhere to go. Her stomach growled at her and she was beginning to feel the effects of draining her magic so quickly. When she ran from Subaru, she literally ran after all, pushing all her magic forward to get away as quickly as possible. She was tired and she knew she was going to need somewhere to rest and recover soon or she wouldn’t be able to go on the next day. She thought for a second, if she should even continue on to the next day. Maybe she should give up this foolish quest, return to her sisters side. She shook her head quickly at the thought, she needed to learn to live independently from Ram and Beatrice even said that “You should do what you think is right I suppose.” And right now, this, getting away from the mansion, this was what she thought was right. She took a deep breath to steady herself and soldiered on through the woods. After a few minutes of walking she heard the sound of chirping and the roar of fire. She could smell something cooking over it, almost like meat. Whatever it was the smell alone made her salivate. Using the shadows of the trees as her cover, Rem snuck closer to the camp, trying to assess the situation. There was a girl, around her age, it seemed, dressed in what appeared to be red armour. She had white hair like Mrs. Amelia but hair shorter than Rams was. She couldn’t help but wonder if this person was going for the mansion, to attack Miss Amelia and stop her from being queen. She shook the thought out of her head, she couldn’t go back to the mansion, she wouldn’t. The object next to her seemed like a pet, maybe almost a dog of sorts, but it looked like it was made of medal. She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what this thing was. She jumped when a pair of black eyes meet her through the shadows. The girl with the black eyes hesitated for a moment before smiling what seemed to be a genuine smile.  
“Hello, would you like to sit down?” Rem cautiously stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the woman that was shining in front of her. And for a brief blinding moment, she forgot all about Subaru.


End file.
